


Edit: You've Been Lonely Too Long

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [8]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: You've Been Lonely Too Long

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2KB2bsl) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/You-ve-Been-Lonely-Too-Long-809940224)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
